The Methodology Core Unit of the proposed UCSF Multidisciplinary Clinical Research Center (MCRC) will serve as the hub for all MCRC projects and activities. The primary goal of the MCRC Methodology Core Unit is to advance clinical research at UCSF in outcomes of rheumatic conditions, building upon the existing structure developed through the MAMDC and other extramural funding. The specific aims of the Methodology Core are to: provide methodological and biostatistical support and oversight to MCRC projects and other projects using MCRC data sources;coordinate data collection and management of data used for MCRC projects and the research base, including protocol development, staff training and monitoring, interviewing and other data collection, data management, data analysis, and quality control;play an active role in education of fellows and junior faculty in topics related to rheumatic disease;and advance the knowledge base in rheumatology and clinical research methodology both on the UCSF campus and nationally through outreach and dissemination efforts. The Methodology core will serve the four full projects and one D&F project of the MCRC, as well as the research base of the MCRC and the UCSF campus as a whole. The unit will provide service to the MCRC projects by guiding all aspects of study design, protocol and instrument development, data management and statistical analysis. Two research projects, described below, will also be undertaken in the Methodology Core, as well, both of which will serve the MCRC projects and research base. For the projects using primary data sources, the Methodology Core will additionally handle such data support services as training and supervision of interview staff. The Methodology Core will actively promote cross-disciplinary clinical research in the MCRC research base through one-on-one meetings of Methodology Core faculty with fellows and junior faculty, and through participation of Methodology Core faculty in established forums such as the Rheumatology Journal Club, the Department of Medicine Clinical Feljows program and the UCSF Institute for Health Policy Study's Postdoctoral Fellowship program. Finally, the Methodology Core Unit will serve the UCSF research community through its sponsorship of a quarterly lecture series and through Methodology Core faculty serving in an advisory role to several other longitudinal projects in chronic conditions, including asthma, COPD, infertility, and primary Sjogren's syndrome. The Methodology Core will coordinate data collection for 2 primary data sources, the Lupus outcomes Study (LOS) and the Rheumatoid Arthritis Panel Study (RA Panel). Both are longitudinal studies that will be used in MCRC projects.